She Runs
by yas-m
Summary: Ok I am trying something new here. I attempt to venture into the twisted world of Kate. Basically...Kate runs. And I am a Jater, so you know it's Jateish, fair warning, I guess. Just did a little editing


**(Just did a little editing)**

**Trying something new and daring to venture into Kate's mind.**

"**Experimental" oneshot **(for me at least)**, Kate centric, and you know it is eventually a Jate fic. A Jater just can't change their stripes.**

**Feedback gets you cookies :)So, be nice. :p **

**If I get on your nerves, I am sorry but please don't feel tempted to bomb me :(**

**Disclaimer: I wish! It all belongs to JJ and crew. I am just having fun.**

She runs.

This is what she does. Pure and simple. Not much more to it. It was her thing. Everyone in this world had their thing. Her thing was running.

She runs.

This is what she has always done. Forever. Ever since she knew running was an option, she ran.

She runs.

Why? Many things make her run. Everything has made her run. She runs because she is good at running. She runs because she knows how to run.

She runs.

Why? Because she has always had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran in the playground as a child. When the other children were playing hopscotch or jumping rope, she ran. She ran around the playground. She ran over and over and over again. He sometimes ran after her. Tom. Tommy sometimes ran after her. She ran faster. She yelled at him not to run after her. He asked her, Katie, why she ran. Because I have to run, she said. He stopped. She ran. She ran around the playground as a child. She had a reason to run, even then, she had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran in the track team in high school. She ran the 100, 200, 400…you name it, she ran it. she ran it all. He did not run after her anymore. He knew she had a reason to run. They thought she ran for school honor. She scoffed at them as she ran, _yeah, right, whatever_. There were medals in her room because she ran. Little did they know she did not run for the medals. She had her own reason to run. She ran the track in high school. She ran in a circle, _ok oval_, but it was all the same. All this running was only bringing her back to the same point. She needed to run. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran at 4. She ran at 8. She ran at 12. She ran at 16. She ran at 20. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran at 24. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran at 24. This time she ran differently. This time he did not run after her. Tommy. Tom. She ran at 24. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran at 24. She did not run in a circle. She was not running back to the starting point. She was running away. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She kept on running. He did not run after her this time. Someone else ran after her now. She ran faster. But he kept running too. She ran faster. She has had practice running. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran back "home" once. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran into him. Tom. She ran into him. He ran away. She ran. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She has always had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran faster. She ran farther. She ran across the world. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran to the other side of the world. She ran far. She has been running for so long. She has been running so fast. She thought she would take a break. A short break. She knew she had to start running again. She knew she had to start running soon. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran again. He ran after her, again. She ran fast. He ran fast. She ran. But she slipped. He ran. And he caught up. She could not run. She wanted to run. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

Her limbs were shackled. Her legs could not run. She wanted to run. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She closed her eyes. She was on a plane. She was shackled. She could not run. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She opened her eyes. She was in a jungle. Her limbs were free. She could run. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran through the jungle. She ran into him. He needed her help. He needed her to stop running. She helped him. He helped her. She got ready to run. she still had a reason to run.

She runs.

There was nowhere to run to on an island. But she still ran away. Her feet were not running. Her mind was running. Her heart was running. She ran the vast meadows of her vacant soul. He sometimes made her stop. But still she ran. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She realized that not only the living run after her. On this island, even the dead were running after her. She ran. She had a reason to run.

She runs.

She ran long and far into the jungle. He ran after her. He ran _to_ her, like he always ran. He did not stop running when she told him to stop running, not like Tom. He still ran to her. He did not know why she ran. He knew she had a reason to run.

She runs.

He ran to her. He ran _for_ her. She kissed him. He stood there. He did not run. Tom ran. Jack did not run from her. She kissed him. He stayed. She ran. She has a _new_ reason to run.

She runs.

She runs after him. She has always run. She has always run from, never after. She runs to him. She runs for him. It is a different kind of run. She runs faster. She runs harder. She runs more eagerly. She trips. She hurts herself. She hurts him more. It is his turn to run. He runs away this time. She has seen him run before. Only she has never seen him run away. Run away _from _her. She taught him how to run. She gave him a reason to run.

She runs.

She has a new reason to run.

She runs.

She runs to not from, this time. She has decided to try something new. She still runs. She has a new reason to run.

She runs.

She has a new reason to run.

This time, her reason to run is that she, for once, has found _a reason to stay_.


End file.
